At the End of the Rainbow
by indigopumpkins
Summary: It was strange how I couldn't forget that dream. Maybe something wants me to remember. Dorothy/Scarecrow. R
1. Autumn Memories

"At the End of the Rainbow"

Chapter 1: _Autumn Memories _

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/ Suspense

Pairing: Dorothy/ Scarecrow

A/N: First go at a Wizard of Oz fan fiction. It's based off of my friend's play, so it might be a little confusing. I have a link to a picture I drew in my profile that shows what Dorothy and Scarecrow look like in this fan fiction. By the way, this will be in Dorothy's P.O.V. and will periodically switch to either third person or another character. Don't worry, I'll tell you when that happens. Enjoy!

Summary: It was strange how I couldn't seem to forget that dream. Maybe something wants me to remember…

Time is such a silly thing when I think about it. Constantly pushing us all forward, and no looking back. Such a sad thing, time is; bringing lives into this world, and when they become too ill to carry on, they go on to reside in heaven, watching the lives that lived after them, make the very same mistakes. That was what my Grandmother told me before she died. But no one has made the same mistake I have. I have left something that now; I can no longer get back. I suppose my Aunt Em would scold me for bringing it up again. She'd say the exact thing she told me the last time I brought up the sore subject of Oz. She'd exclaimed, "You're sixteen years old Dorothy, and you can't let go of a _dream_ you had when you were eleven? Just what on earth is the problem with you child?" That was the last time I spoke of Oz aloud. Aunt Em and I haven't been on the best of terms lately. I over heard her telling one of her church friends that I was a teenager, and that when they're figuring out stuff they start getting all defensive. I suppose she's right, but to a certain limit. I am trying to figure out where I belong, but I'm not making Oz up! Everyone insists that it was a dream, but I just can't seem to accept that for some reason.

It was autumn when I felt the first tear fall onto the sheets of my bed. I missed my Lion and Tin-man; Ada Pearl, Glenda, and of course…Scarecrow; I'd never forget him. It seems like only yesterday, the colorful, friendly people of Oz were as clear in front of my face as my hand before me now. This hand that carried Toto away from that evil witch, held Lion's hand when he was afraid, and caressed Scarecrow's human like face when I bid him goodbye. I thought Kansas was where I wanted to be, but now, I find that Oz won't leave me alone. But maybe…just maybe, something wants me to remember.

I wake up from those thought to find myself staring at a scarecrow that's propped up against a wooden post in the middle of a wheat field. His head drooped and tilted slightly to one side; exactly how he was when I skipped down the yellow brick road; but this scarecrow was lifeless compared to him. Still, it was just another one of those things that told me to hold on to that memory of Oz. And so I would.

A cool breeze waved through my loose red curls as I neared my farm. I saw Toto chasing a bird before he spotted me. He was older now, but still acted like the same puppy that I carried with me through Oz, bounding around me, and wagging his short little tail. Uncle Henry greeted me outside and walked me in so that we could all pray for supper. I got washed up, and sat beside him at the little table that sat neatly in the corner of our kitchen. He took my hand and Aunt Em took my other; then we bowed our heads and closed our eyes. Aunt Em cleared her throat and began to pray, "Dear Lord, please bless this food, and watch over Henry and Dorothy and all the children at Mrs. Baker's orphanage. In Your name we pray, Amen."

I looked up at the ceiling, and hoped that God was listening, _and Lord, please help me get back to Oz. _I shut my eyes, and Scarecrow's saddened face stared at me. I forced my eyes to open, and pass the biscuits to Uncle Henry. Why was this becoming so hard? I used to love Kansas and everything in it, now it was all just so… boring. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em bickered back and forth, something to do with church, and soon after I was finished with my meal, I asked to be excused. I've no idea why it surprised Aunt Em so much, but she let me go to my room. That was the hardest thing I had ever sat through. I shut my bedroom door behind me, and for a brief moment, I just stood there with tears slowly clouding my eyes. Thinking of nothing but Scarecrows hurt expression. I finally collapsed onto my bed and let the tears come. Toto snuggled up beside my broken body. I think he knew what was happening, and was there to let me know that he would gladly go wherever I did.

"You're my friend, right Toto?" I asked, sitting up and wiping the tears on my cheeks.

His happy bark was the only answer I needed to hear; for now at least.

I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to a bright morning light and Aunt Em telling me to wake up. So I did, and lazily threw on my school clothes, and headed downstairs for breakfast. It was silent, except for Aunt Em scrubbing away at some pots and pans. She motioned for me to sit and eat. Uncle Henry came in briefly and took his breakfast with him. "Make sure you bring those dishes back, ya' hear?" Uncle Henry smiled at Aunt Em, and let the screen door shut behind him. At this point I had finished eating, and decided to head off for school. "Now, now…where do you think you're going Dorothy?"

"To school of course." Aunt Em sighed and walked over to me, "Dorothy listen: what has you so jumpy all of the sudden."

I knew the answer to that one, but it wouldn't be the right one to tell Aunt Em, so I had to improvise. "Well I uh, you see uhm, I have a crush on this boy, and I've been scared to tell you." It hurt to lie, but what else was I to do? Aunt Em's lips grew into a smile, "Oh dearie, you shouldn't worry about that! I want you to come to me with all your problems. I'm here to help." Then why does it feel like, she's only making it harder? That's just it; the one problem I have, she refuses to hear anything more about it. I'm sure Uncle Henry wouldn't help me either; and my friends at school, oh they'd laugh at me. I had no where to go.

The school was in my view now, so I hurried to get to class. Martha was waiting for me outside, and rushed over when she saw me. Boy, I've never seen her this excited. "Dorothy! Have you seen the new student?!"

"Uh… no I haven't" I was hoping that when I walked passed her, she would drop the subject, but this was Martha. "He's honestly beautiful! Oh he would look perfect with you Dorothy! Look there he is; go and speak with him!" She shoved me in his direction, the guy looked at me, noticing I probably wanted to speak with him, he gave me his attention. Martha was right, he was handsome, but I was still unsure. "Hello." His mouth came into a pretty smile, and he smiled back. "My friend over there wanted me to talk to you, but I think secretly, she's the one who wants to be in my place." I whispered. "Well I'm glad it is you. What's your name?"

"Dorothy." I answered politely.

"Dorothy," he repeated, "that's a pretty name." The other students rushed passed us when the school bell rang; although I hardly heard them over the loud thoughts that screamed against this sudden acquaintance. Something was wrong here, very wrong. My heart felt sour, and the voice that I know as my conscious, called me a cheater. But what on earth for? I wasn't married, nor was I engaged or… was that it? Was my heart already taken? "My name is Jonathan." I smiled at him, forgetting the many questions I had asked, or have yet to ask. We both walked into class to take our seats, and the teacher came out from behind her desk to write something on the blackboard. Oh, I hope she won't call my name! "Dorothy!" I heard her shout. "Yes ma'am?" I stood bowing my head slightly. "Come to the board and fill in the apostrophe's" I sighed deeply, I was never good at this. I told that to Tin-man when I was in Oz. Now let's see… there's one here and here… oh and here too! Mrs. Mcghanagy looked over the sentence with deep concentration; I think she wants me to fail in this class. "Well… you got it right this time, but don't think you'll get it the next time" she told me. She stared at me, and I felt as though I was staring at the wicked old witch all over again.

Jonathan apparently left before I was able to tell him goodbye, so I began to walk back to my farm. Martha, came up to me and gave me hug and a see ya tomorrow. She's so happy all the time. Has she not noticed a change in my behavior? Certainly everyone else has, Aunt Em being the first. Perhaps I'll tell Martha tomorrow at school, about my adventure in Oz. Maybe with a little luck she'll believe me.

Toto caught up with me half way, and I presumed by the look of him, he'd been in search of a mud puddle; looks like he found one. He trotted alongside me on our way home, every so often seeing a flock of crows, he'd chase after them. For the second time, I saw that scarecrow, which stood so still in the middle of that wheat field. Toto whined and pawed at my shoe. I suppose he doesn't want me to be so upset again. I don't want to be upset again either.

The farm came into view, and I could see the animals all getting fed. I got home early, so supper must be hours away from finished. A sigh came forth as a plopped down on an old riggedy log. Next to it was a pile of metal all of different shapes and sizes. It reminded me of Tin-man, and I smiled, honestly this time. Hunk came down from the hayloft and waved. "Hello!" I waved back. He came over to me and sat down. "Say Dorothy?"

"Yeah?" I answered quickly.

"Y'know that dream ya had a while back?"

"Oz, of course!" I exclaimed. Finally someone who believes me!

"Would you ever go back?" Hunk questioned quietly. He probably knew this was a sore subject with my Aunt and Uncle. Come to think of it, would I? I know that if I returned to Oz, I would never be able to go back to Kansas. I suppose that would be a sacrifice to make. Though I loved my family and friends here, I know that I have to move on. I have to make with something new. And besides that fact, I wanted to see my old friends again.

"I would." I told him after a moment of silence.

"We'd miss ya an awful lot." Hunk informed.

"I know you would; and I would miss you all too. But Oz was the one place I felt, accepted, and loved dearly. I felt strong in Oz, though at times I had doubts and fear; it was one of the happiest moments in my life. I think I'm supposed to be there. After all, how else is it that I can't seem to forget them?"

Hunk stared at me for the longest time. I suppose he was baffled that I still held on to those memories. He gave me a sincere smile and patted my knee. "Well whatever makes you happy Dorothy, is just fine with me." He retreated to the house and left me to sit there alone.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Any luck?" Henry asked Hunk as he walked through the screen door. A thick blanket of silence covered the room. "No, she says she wants to go back to Oz." Hunk leaned against the table, boring holes into the furnished wood. "Should we call a medic?" Emily asked concerned. Hunk refused to look at them, "No, leave her be. She's not dangerous; she's just confused is all."

"Well what if she goes into a blank state, and we can't break her out of it?!" Henry boomed.

"Did you ever come to think that maybe Oz _wasn't_ made up!?" Hunk shouted back.

Emily sighed and continued to cook, while Hunk stormed out of the back door. Henry shook his head and brought his eyes up to meet his wife's. "What are we going to do?"

Emily frowned even more and finally spoke, "I'll talk to her in a few days."

(Dorothy P.O.V.)

I could hear them shout, even with the front door closed. Toto laid his head in my lap and a few tears fell, that hadn't managed to escape the other night. Of course he didn't believe me. I don't think any body would. But that was one of those risks wasn't it? I stared up at the sky that was beginning to darken minute by minute. The stars glimmered and the half moon showed through his darkened cloak of night, directly opposite of the setting sun. That was kind of like my situation. Suddenly I heard someone slam the back door harshly, and their footsteps coming around to the side of the house. "Dorothy." I heard them whisper. I looked closer to see that it was Hunk. What did he want now? He motioned for me to come to him. When I got close enough he took my hand and led me to the back of the barn. The way there was quiet, and every now and then, he'd meet my confused glare. I could hear a cricket, and the loud munches of the horses eating their hay. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"I came to tell ya that I don't think you're crazy, and that if you ever find a way back to Oz, I want to help." His statement surprised me, and took me a while to register. "You… you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No" he said simply.

"Well, uh… thank you." I stuttered. Hunk looked at me with pity, and continued his duties as a farmhand. Well that was awkward. I don't see how he could help, but I'm just glad to hear that some one's on my side. On my right I could hear Aunt Em calling me in for supper.

The table was filled with plates of bread, chicken, and vegetables. And right after prayer I began to dig in. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em watched with confusion as the food that had been on my plate not ten minutes ago, was now gone. "May I be excused?"

"You may." Aunt Em said.

Thank goodness for that, because I started to get angry after that. How dare they sit there and act like everything is perfectly fine, when they know it's not! At least Hunk stood up for me; at least he had a brain! I stopped dead… Scarecrow. Would I ever be able to see you again? I closed my eyes and collapsed onto my bed. Toto curled up into his, and growled when a crow flew by my window. I fell asleep to a lullaby I had heard so many years ago; when a twister hit my farm, and took me away to the one place that made me believe.

The following morning, I discovered a dull ache in my head. It seemed that I had been thinking too much, if that was even a logical symptom. Hunk brought in the eggs, and gave me a slight wink before he handed them to my Aunt Em. Breakfast was served shortly after, and a new day had begun to play out. Today was the day I tell Martha about Oz, I remind myself. Hopefully she'll take it well.

It was after school I finally found the courage to tell her. We sat down near the secluded area of the trees, and I began to speak. The more and more I said; the more and more ridiculous it sounded. She started to laugh, and I guessed that she thought I was telling a joke. "No this is serious Martha! I really went there!" Her laughter came to an abrupt stop, and she stared at me concerned. "Dorothy, maybe you should consider some time off of school to think things through." I scoffed at her, "Take some time off," I repeated, "No, I won't do that, because school seems to be the only place to escape my Aunt and Uncle, who now want to send me to the doctor!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Of course you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Martha got up and met my eyes only once before leaving me there to think about what I had said. I felt awful about it yes, but why was every one so difficult?

On my way home, I didn't even bother to look at that scarecrow, or look, or talk to anybody for that matter. I just kept my head down, ate and asked to be excused. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. That thought made sleep an impossible act. Stars twinkled brightly that night, almost mockingly. They were all so happy up in space, where they belonged, and here I was a million miles away from home; my true home that is.

The moment I arrived at school, I was shot with looks of amusement and also looks of grimace. Martha didn't come and talk to me that day. Instead she grouped with another group of girls who would laugh and point whenever I would come into view. I wasn't blind or deaf, but apparently they thought I was both. They were talking about me, and I had a pretty good feeling of what that subject was exactly. My dream of Oz; Martha had told them, and now I was the one being made fun of. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. The only peace I found was in the wheat field. The scarecrow that stood in the middle of it, gave me comfort. I knew I could not stay for long, because surely any moment I would hear Aunt Em call me in for supper. But I never heard her voice; so finally after the worry had taken over, I walked across the wood porch and into the house. The situation I had walked in on was more than frightening. It was a sign of lost hope. There, placed in front of me, was Hunk and a suitcase at hand. I knew what was happening, but Hunk's words were more heartbreaking than I ever could have imagined. He told me… he was sorry. He walked passed me to retreat, and the wind that blew in from the outside left a permanent mark on my heart. He was gone forever. I thought I had run out of tears at this point, but I was wrong. They came in floods, and blinded me as I ran to the barn. The sound of my sobs were the only thing that echoed in the empty stables. I curled up into a tight ball against the wooden wall of the barn. Uncle Henry came in shortly after to talk to me. His hand was placed on my knee, but was quickly yanked back when he saw the look in my eyes. A feeling of betrayal and hatred boiled inside me along with the other heavy emotions.

"Now listen Dorothy, Hunk had to leave because he lied to us. Do you know what he lied about?" Uncle Henry asked softly.

I didn't answer him in hopes that he would just leave. "He told you that Oz was real. And we both know that isn't true." He said carefully.

"No, you don't think it's real!" I screamed.

"I'm only holding on to the hope that you'll get over it eventually. I worry about you Dorothy."

"I don't want your pity, Uncle!" I hissed.

"Don't take the tone of voice with me young girl!" He let out a sigh of frustration and stood up to leave. I knew then, my time of freedom was short. They would haul me off to the medic, at any moment. I needed to get away, off the farm, and back to that wheat field.

The field had never looked more beautiful. It was sunset and in result everything had a bronze tone, including the scarecrow. A black crow sat atop its shoulder and when I neared it flew off to join its flock.

I turned away from the puppet of straw, afraid of the things I wanted to tell him. "I messed up scarecrow… I should have never left Oz. I'm such a fool."

"Now if anyone's a fool it was me before I met you."

I whipped my head around; there he was, smiling with his stitched grin. "Scarecrow is that you!?"

He was different. He had human skin, yet the tip of his nose still was marked with that brown spot; and at the ends of his lips, were the scars left by the stitching. His hair was flat and feathered, and as black as the crows he called his enemies; his eyes too, were of that color. "I've missed you." He told me.

"I've missed you too." I said almost heartbroken. Then my curiosity kicked in. "Why are you human?"

"I am this way, because I felt a need for it, in order to fulfill certain promises that I have yet to make."

"And smart too!" I exclaimed.

"You see my hand does not scratch when I place in upon your cheek. And my lips," I looked down to my hand, "are soft when I place a kiss on your hand."

I looked up to meet his eyes but just as sudden as he came, he was gone. I collapsed onto my knees, feeling the soil rough on my skin. I failed to notice that I was simply dreaming, and in fact, storm clouds had gathered in the sky. My clothes clung to me as the heavy rain poured down. I could hear Toto from a distance, and then my vision went black. I presume at this point I was lying in the mud. But the wish of sleep was hard to ignore.

A/N: Well that was dark. Sorry about the people being out of character. But hey, this is fanfiction. I don't know if I'll continue this one or not. I have a lot of other fanfictions that I promised to complete, so it may be months before I update this. If anyone asks me to update that is. R&R! Thank you!


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

For those who have asked me to continue this story, I haven't had a chance to sit down and really get into writing again. I've been having very bad writer's block since I've written this, and I believe it was a 1 in a million chance that I actually wrote 6 or 7 pages. However from the responses I will try to write a second chapter. I wouldn't expect anything until perhaps the end of January 2011, because I'm spending Christmas with my family. I will give it my best shot to write whenever I get the opportunity. I have an ending for it but the middle is hard for me to plot out. I wanted to write this up to tell you that I haven't forgotten about this story. For those of you who are looking forward to the second chapter, you can add this story to your story watch, for those who have an account. The accounts on are free by the way!

BlueRose


End file.
